Entre Erebor y la Comarca
by D. Shadydowns
Summary: Bilbo ha iniciado su nueva familia en Bolsón Cerrado, pero aún tienen cosas por arreglar en el gran reino de Erebor, conoce lo que pasará después de la Batalla de los Cinco ejércitos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo! he aquí la nueva fanfic, éste capítulo es algo corto pero los demás se irán alargando, espero que sea de su agrado y disfruten ésta fanfic. J. R. R. Tolkien es dueño de cualquier cosa de su legendarium y yo solo poseo a mi OC y ésta continuación.

* * *

Capítulo 1 "La vida en Hobbiton"

Bilbo empezó a despertar de su profundo sueño con los primeros rayos de sol en su rostro, como todo hobbit, además de unos besos en todo su rostro.

-Hasta que despiertas.-Thalia besó de nuevo su mejilla mientras el hobbit sonriente se tallaba los ojos, luego le dio otro en los labios, ya que ella estaba recargada en su pecho sonriéndole, cuando él se lo devolvió y empezaron a darse más besos…

-¡Tío Bilbo! ¡Tío Bilbo! ¡Tío Bilbo!- gritó Frodo rápidamente y se aventó a la cama obligando a separar a la melosa pareja mientras saltaba en el colchón.

-¿Qué pasa Frodo?-preguntó Bilbo cansado volviéndose a tallar los ojos.

-¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Sam!-gritó Frodo brincando en el colchón sonriendo y aplaudiendo.

-Lo sabemos Frodo, lo has repetido toda la semana.-dijo cariñosa Thalia mientras se sentaba para revolverle la negra cabellera con la mano pero con cierta ternura.

-¿Pero por qué la prisa Frodo?-preguntó Bilbo tratándose de sentar- tienes su regalo listo desde hace un mes y la fiesta es en la tarde.

-Lo sé pero… pensé que se les olvidaría.-dijo Frodo más calmado y dejando de saltar.

-¿Enserio crees que se nos olvidaría?-rió Thalia.- Recuerda que también es mi pequeño amigo… ¿ya envolviste el regalo?-Frodo abrió los ojos y borró su sonrisa.

-¡Oh no!- Frodo tomó la mano de Thalia y la arrastró corriendo fuera de la habitación.- ¡Ven, ayúdame!-Thalia trató de mantener el paso del intrépido niño, Bilbo se sentó en la orilla y se tronó la espalda, al parecer durmió chueco.

Mientras Thalia y Frodo envolvían el regalo, Bilbo hizo la labor de cocinero y empezó a hacer el desayuno, notando a la vez que tendrían que ir por más cosas al mercado. Al terminar, los tres se sentaron en la mesilla empezando a tomar el primer desayuno mientras que los adultos escuchaban los imparables diálogos del pequeño sobrino sobre la fiesta de Sam, sobre sus primos/amigos Merry y Pippin.

-Tenemos que ir al mercado.-interrumpió Bilbo.

-¿Y eso por qué?-preguntó extrañada Thalia.-Tenemos todavía buena despensa.

-Pues, somos tres, con cinco comidas al día y… tú y Frodo comen como si no hubieran comido en años.-dijo Bilbo como si fuera lógico y Thalia y Frodo estallaron en carcajadas, pues era cierto, Thalia decía que ella comiendo a la par de los hobbits terminaría como su amigo Bombur, lo cual empezaba a pasar no solo en ella, sino en los dos hobbits también. Terminando de desayunar, se fueron a vestir para ir al mercado, Thalia ya se había vestido y solo esperaba a Bilbo.

-¿Qué tienes?-preguntó Bilbo mientras se ponía sus pantalones con tirantes.

-¿Perdón?-Thalia salió de sus pensamientos lejanos.

-Has estado pensativa y dejaste de hablar durante unos momentos.-aclaró Bilbo buscando su saco, Thalia tomó aire para después soltarlo.

-Últimamente… siento preocupación.-Bilbo la miró con ceja arqueada.- Es extraño, desde que vine aquí para vivir contigo y con Frodo es claro que siento nostalgia por mis hermanos, pero… -Thalia volvió a suspirar.- siento… como si algo me llamara… de vuelta a Erebor.

-¿Regresar?-preguntó igual de preocupado Bilbo, era claro no se refería a una visita común como lo tienen planeado.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te conté de cómo supe que debía salvar a Thorin, Fili y Kili? ¿Que noté a una elfa en sueños?-le preguntó Thalia.

-Sí y que la viste el día de nuestra boda.-respondió Bilbo asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Pues… no la he vuelto a soñar o escuchar pero… deseo preguntarle, deseo verla mientras duermo, lo siento desde mi corazón, temo…-Thalia paró para ver a Bilbo- Temo que algo malo esté pasando allá, sino ¿por qué motivo algo me llama para regresar?

-Quisiera tener la respuesta.-dijo Bilbo.- Quizá… debas regresarte.

-¡No! Claro que no-negó Thalia.- Cuando volvamos será como una visita, como lo planeamos, pero no los dejaré aquí.- Thalia se acercó y lo besó para evitar que volviera a hablar, solo así lograba callarlo y eso le agradaba a ambos- Ahora debemos irnos, además no quiero perderme el cumpleaños de Sam.

La pequeña familia salió de la casa, primero salió un Frodo corriendo, sin regalo hasta en la tarde según la orden de Thalia, después la feliz pareja, Thalia se le hacía gracioso cómo ahora ella vestía, pero era cómodo y la hacía sentir parte de ahí, parte de Hobbiton, parte de la Comarca, además en los úlimos meses había hecho buenas relaciones con los demás incluido Bilbo, a excepción de la familia Sacovilla-Bolsón.

Llegaron al mercado, el que terminó comprando todo fue Bilbo, ya que Frodo y Thalia estaban jugando y viendo los demás puestos, aunque Thalia hacía su esfuerzo por salvarse del intrépido niño, éste último lograba mantenerla junto a él. Al terminar de comprar regresaron al agujero Hobbit, para tomar el segundo desayuno… y los que le seguían.

Para en la tarde noche, vestidos de forma diferente salieron de nuevo, pero ésta vez hacia la pequeña fiesta del hobbit Samwise Gamgee, futuro jardinero e hijo de Hamfast Gamgee. Por su puesto también estaban los pequeños amigos de Thalia, Merry y Pippin. Bilbo y Thalia dejaron a los pequeños jugar después del pastel, Bilbo platicaba con sus amigos pero Thalia se encontró con una amiga que, para ganarse su amistad, sobresalía entre todas las hobbits, Lily Pardo. Se saludaron y empezaron a charlar sobre cualquier cosa con la que Lily le contaba.

-Espero que no te ofenda mi comentario Thalia.-dijo Lily.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Thalia arqueando una ceja.

-Es que… te estás haciendo hobbit.-le susurró.- Pero no me refiero a la actitud…

-¿En serio estoy engordando mucho?-preguntó Thalia con un dije de diversión.

-No mucho pero… si se nota.-rió bajo Lily.

-Las cinco comidas causan esto mi querida Lily.-le sonrió Thalia, Lily rió pero después se puso seria.

-Alto.-dijo Lily seria.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Thalia desconcertada, Lily se empezó a acercar demasiado a Thalia.- Me estás asustando Lily…

-Solo mírame.-Thalia arqueó una ceja mientras Lily la veía más cerca, Thalia miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien estaba observando el extraño comportamiento de su amiga.- No voltees a otro lado.-Ordenó Lily, Thalia asintió y sin hacer notar su inconformidad miró a Lily.- Oh…

-¿Qué?- preguntó Thalia al ver la cara de sorpresa de Lily.

-Thalia, no vayas a gritar.-susurró Lily que Thalia apenas la escuchó.- Pero… creo que estás… embarazada- susurró aún más lo último.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó Thalia.

-¡Shh! No grites.-Lily le tapó la boca y observó que nadie las veía.

-¿Qué?-susurró Thalia mirando totalmente extrañada a Lily.

-Sí, es que tu mirada es… diferente… así me veía yo cuando esperé a mis hijos.-explicó Lily en voz baja.

-Lily, no entiendo nada de lo que dices.-dijo Thalia.

-A ver, últimamente comes mucho, más de lo que te serviría Bilbo ¿no es así?- Thalia pensó y asintió.- Te mareas fácilmente y a veces no siempre comes de todo, por ejemplo, hoy no quisiste pastel Thalia.- Thalia abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de que era cierto y volvió a asentir.- Y te apuesto mis moños y listones a que incluso el mismo Bilbo te ha notado diferente.

-Pero eso es por… -Thalia razonó un momento lo que Lily le estaba diciendo, todo concordaba perfectamente, incluso lo que sentía.

-Ven.-Lily tomó el brazo de Thalia y la guió entre los hobbits.

Thalia regresó después de un rato con su familia. -¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó Bilbo.

-Con Lily Pardo, fue a enseñarme unas flores nuevas.-respondió Thalia algo nerviosa, Bilbo lo notó pero lo preguntaría más tarde.

La fiesta estaba por terminar, Frodo entregó a Sam su regalo, una maseta con iniciales doradas "SG" de "Samwise Gamgee", pintadas por la misma Thalia, también una tarjeta con un recado de Frodo diciéndole cómo lo consideraba su amigo y que era bienvenido a Bolsón Cerrado y muchas cosas más. Ya en la noche, los hobbits empezaban a despedirse, Bilbo, Thalia y Frodo se despidieron de Sam para después regresar a Bolsón Cerrado, al entrar, prepararon la última comida y después Frodo se fue a su habitación para ponerse su piyama e irse a dormir, en la habitación Thalia y Bilbo iban a empezar a limpiar cuando Bilbo habló.

-Thalia, hace rato te noté…-Bilbo dudo en decirlo.- Thalia, ¿te han dicho que eres mala mintiendo?

-Yo no mentí- se quejó.- y sí, Thorin me lo dijo muchas veces al igual que Dis en Ered Luin, pero fue la verdad, solo que no…-suspiró- no te dije todo.

-Thalia no quiero que empecemos a mentirnos…-empezó Bilbo.

-Bilbo, tengo que…-empezó Thalia pero fue interrumpida.

-Y sé que extrañas mucho a tu familia…-siguió Bilbo ignorando las palabras de Thalia.

-Bilbo…-llamó de nuevo.

-También sé que estás afectada por todo lo que viviste el año pasado…-Bilbo siguió hablando mientras seguía limpiando.

-Bilbo, tengo que decirte que…- de nuevo la interrumpió.

-Pero no es excusa para que…-seguía Bilbo mientras agarraba un plato.

-¡Estoy embarazada!-gritó Thalia desesperada, Bilbo tiró el plato al escuchar eso y se quedó estupefacto.

-¿Q-qué…?-Bilbo no respiraba ni hacía el intento.

-Estoy embarazada.-dijo Thalia después de suspirar, ya más calmada.

-¿Voy a tener un primito?-preguntó Frodo escuchando en la entrada de la cocina ya con la piyama puesta.

-Sí Frodo, vas a tener un primito.-le dijo Thalia sonriendo y tocando el pequeño vientre y giró a ver a Bilbo que seguía como estatua.- Por eso he comido más en los últimos días y… debo admitirlo, he engordado un poco- Frodo rió ante ello.- Lily Pardo me llevó con el curandero para confirmar las sospechas y fueron ciertas, por eso desaparecí de la fiesta, al regresar Lily me enseñó las rosas que Rosita plantó con ayuda de Sam, así que no mentí-aclaró con ceño fruncido- Y… creo que por eso sentía que debía regresar a Erebor, quisiera… quisiera que nuestro hijo nazca en Erebor.- Bilbo empezaba a respirar, pero se notaba pálido.

-¿Tío Bilbo estás bien?- preguntó Frodo, Bilbo trataba de asentir y se tapó la boca.- ¿Iremos a Erebor?-Bilbo se quedó quieto.

-Sí…- fue lo último que dijo, después cayó totalmente desmayado al suelo.

* * *

Bueno, por si las dudas voy a recordar: Lily Pardo es la madre de Rosie Cottom y sus hermanos mayores, obviamente sabemos quién es Rosie... ¿verdad Sam? xD Los veré en el siguiente capítulo y veremos cómo llegaran a Erebor y cómo serán recibidos.


	2. Chapter 2 Un viaje de regreso

Hola de nuevo! he aquí el nuevo capítulo, es algo cortito y creo que les dejaré más preguntas que respuestas jajajaja (risa malvada) pero bueno, espero que lo disfruten y no olviden que El Hobbit le pertenece a J. R. R. Tolkien y ésta continuación y mis OC's son míos.

* * *

Capítulo 2 "Un viaje de regreso"

Bilbo terminaba de empacar las maletas en Bolsón Cerrado, pero Thalia y Frodo se encontraban afuera, fueron a visitar a Lily Pardo, para agradecerle su pequeña ayuda a averiguar lo que ocurría, entre platicas y platicas, Frodo se entretuvo con la pequeña Rosie Cottom, una amiga, gracias a una pequeña conversación entre los pequeños, Frodo averiguo un secreto de Rosie, solo era cuestión de saber si Sam guardaba el mismo. Después de despedirse Thalia y Frodo se encaminaron de la mano hacia Bolsón Cerrado.

-Espera.-dijo Thalia deteniendo al pequeño Frodo, empezó a analizar los sonidos que se escuchaban, faltaba el de unas pisadas, pero no las de ellos, otras. De los arbustos salió otro pequeño hobbit.

-¡Sam!- gritó asombrado Frodo al ver a su amigo saltar de aquel arbusto y parándose frente a los dos.

-¿Es cierto lo que me han dicho princesa?-preguntó Sam preocupado, pase el tiempo que pase Sam le llamaría a Thalia "princesa".- ¿Usted se irá?

-Sí, pero regresaré en unos meses Sam, no te preocupes.-dijo Thalia agachándose frente a Sam.-Espera… ¿quién te dijo?- Sam abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de que acaba de delatar a alguien, Thalia se acercó a los arbustos de donde Sam había salido, los hizo a un lado con las manos delatando a los culpables.

-Meriadoc Brandigamo y Peregrin Took.-dijo suspirando y sonriendo, los pequeños se miraron entre ellos y salieron de los arbustos.

-¿Cómo lo supo?-preguntó Pippin.

-Es obvio, se lo dijo Sam.-dijo Merry viendo a Sam culpándolo, Sam solo se encogió de hombros.

-La verdad es que los escuché caminar detrás de nosotros.-dijo Thalia, sacando a Sam del problema.

-Pero usted no puede irse.-le rogó Pippin poniendo cara larga.

-Debo irme Pippin, pero regresaré, como ya le dije a Sam.-dijo Thalia volviendo a agacharse frente a los cuatro hobbits.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Merry.

-¿Recuerdan que soy princesa de Erebor?- los tres asintieron, cuando volvía a hablar Frodo interrumpió.

-Tía Thalia está embarazada.-dijo Frodo sonriente e impaciente por decirlo y los tres hobbits se miraron entre ellos.

-¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver con que regrese a Erebor?-preguntó Pippin.

-Pues que quisiera que mi hijo nazca en Erebor, con su otra familia.-contestó Thalia ante la falta de comprensión de Pippin.- Con su gente, con sus tíos…-a Thalia le empezaba a ganar la nostalgia.

-Entendemos princesa.- dijo Sam.- esperemos que regrese pronto.

-Yo también Sam, ustedes también deben conocer al nuevo primito de Frodo cuanto antes.- dijo Thalia y los tres hobbits se aventaron a los brazos de Thalia, quien los abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo, pero un sonido en su estómago la distrajo.- Bien, deben ir a sus casas, yo debo seguir empacando, además… tengo hambre.- se tocó su estómago y un olor esquicito se presentó en su nariz.- Tomates asados… pescado frito… patatas-empezó a susurrar ante sus antojos.

-Tiene mucha hambre por lo que veo princesa.-dijo Sam al escuchar.- y me la está contagiando si me permite decirlo.

-Unas buenas patatas nunca hacen falta querido Sam.-le dijo Thalia a Sam.- Empiezo a oler la comida.

-Pero aún no es hora de comida.- corrigió Pippin.

-Pero Thalia está embarazada Pippin-le dijo Merry a Pippin por no entender lo que ocurría- Ella debe comer a todas horas.-Thalia rió por ello.- Aunque no entiendo cómo logra olerlo.

-Cuando tengas dudas Meriadoc, siempre sigue a tu nariz.-le dijo Thalia.

Después de aquel encuentro, Thalia se despidió de los tres hobbits que la hacían reír. En Bolsón Cerrado, terminaron de empacar para tomar camino hacia Erebor, una vez fuera de la Comarca, llegaron a Bree. Después de rentar un cuarto, Frodo no aguantó la curiosidad de mirar a todo quien pasara por enfrente, sin saber que había soltado la mano de su tío, Frodo caminó entre la gente, la mayoría hombres, no había enanos, quizá uno que otro hobbit, entonces paró en seco.

Un hombre oculto debajo de una capucha negra, estaba sentado en una esquina fumando, no se veía el rostro, quizás lo observaba, quizás no, solo lograba verse su barbilla, quizás era joven, tenía poco rastro de barba.

-¡Frodo!-llamó Bilbo distrayendo al pequeño de sus pensamientos, se giró y encontró a sus tíos que lo esperaban, miró al hombre, quizás lo estaba observando, luego el hombre alzó ligeramente la vista. Mientras Frodo regresaba con sus tíos notó que el hombre miraba a Thalia, sin embargo no hacía por levantarse, quizás al igual que él, solo estaba observando con curiosidad.

Después de aquella noche, salieron de Bree, tomando su camino hacia Rivendell pasando por los lugares de su anterior aventura, después de semanas luchando contra los imposibles antojos y mareos de Thalia, los tres llegaron al reino de Lord Elrond, los elfos que montaban guardia al notar que eran unos hobbits y una enana a la que ya habían visto antes, bajaron sus armas y los condujeron hasta su Señor.

-Mi señor Elrond.-dijo Thalia ante el gran elfo de cabellos negros llegando hasta ellos.- Me alegra volver a encontrarnos.

-Lo mismo digo mis amigos.- Lord Elrond saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa.- Bienvenido de nuevo Frodo de la Comarca.-saludó Lord Elrond ante el sonriente y sonrojado hobbit entre los dos adultos.- He de llevarlos adentro.- Lord Elrond los guió hasta dentro de sus dominios para darles la bienvenida y atenciones que merecían tras un largo viaje.- Y díganme, ¿qué los trae por estos rumbos?

-Vamos a Erebor.-contestó Bilbo.

-¿Erebor?- preguntó Lord Elrond.- ¿No es muy pronto para una visita?-Thalia tomó la mano de Bilbo.

-Queremos que nuestro hijo nazca en Erebor.-contestó Thalia, al principio Lord Elrond no entendió hasta que ver las manos entrelazadas, sonrió.

-Les doy mis más sinceras felicitaciones a los dos, aunque debo confesar que sospeché algo en un inicio.-Lord Elrond sonreía.

-¿Por qué?- el elfo no contestó.- ¿En serio estoy más gorda?-preguntó casi ofendida.

-No Thalia, me refiero a tu mirada.-contestó riendo Lord Elrond.- cuando mi difunta esposa esperaba a mis hijos, su mirada lo decía todo, una belleza infinita.-dijo el elfo con algo de nostalgia.

Después de unos días ahí, volvieron a partir hacia Erebor, pero antes de irse, llamando a un cuervo, Thalia mandó una carta a su hermana Dis avisándole que los visitarían pero sin decirle lo de su embarazo. Con las suficientes provisiones que les fueron otorgadas por los elfos, lograron atravesar las Montañas Nubladas, luego las bajas rocas, hasta llegar después de dos mes al Bosque Negro, pero decidieron rodearlo hasta que la guardia los rodeó. Los elfos silvanos y sindar los rodearon amenazándolos con arcos y flechas, Frodo se escondió en los brazos de su tío.

-¿Quiénes son y qué hacen por estos lugares?-preguntó uno.

-Soy la princesa Thalia, de Erebor, íbamos a rodear este bosque pero veo que nos han descubierto.-dijo Thalia tratando de sonar calmada, como extrañaba a Tauriel como capitana de la guardia.

-¿Princesa Thalia?-preguntó el elfo Silvano desconcertado.- ¿Cómo sabemos que no nos está engañando?

-Pues dicen que me parezco mucho al Rey Bajo la Montaña, ojos azulados, perlo negro…-empezó Thalia y luego el elfo la miró, ordenó en élfico y todos bajaron sus armas, Thalia notó que el elfo había visto a sus dos hobbits y lo habría comprendido.

-Síganme, mi Rey los querrá ver.-dijo el elfo girando y guiando a todos dentro del bosque.

Aunque había ciertos mareos no solo en Thalia, sino también en Bilbo y Frodo, no lograron perder de vista a los elfos que guiaban el camino, el camino que jamás encontraron en la aventura anterior. Llegaron hasta las grandes puertas. Entraron y el capitán elfo los guió hasta el gran trono del Rey Elfo.

-Princesa.-dijo Thranduil observando al trío que se encontraba frente a él.- No esperaba tal visita.

-Mi señor Thranduil- comenzó Thalia.- hemos venido a Erebor, pero sus guardias nos han encontrado antes de rodear el bosque.-

-Mi querida Thalia, eso no sería necesario.-dijo Thranduil bajando de su trono.- Ya sabes que tengo una eterna gratitud hacia ti… y creo ver la razón por la cual has decidido regresar tan pronto a tu reino de origen.-dijo Thranduil mirando el pequeño vientre abultado cubierto por una palma de Thalia, quien logró ver una ligera sonrisa en el Rey Elfo.

El gran Rey Elfo les ofreció hospedaje para que al día siguiente, pero en la noche, Thalia se levantó dejando al hobbit roncando a su lado de la cama, salió del cuarto pasando por el de Frodo quien por más interesado que estaba en seguir viendo a los elfos, no logró luchar contra el sueño, Thalia bajó hasta un jardín realmente hermoso a pesar de la enfermedad que portaba el Bosque entero, logró ver que había un río, el sonido del agua chocando con las rocas la relajó, pero escuchó unos pasos tras ella.

-¿Légolas?-preguntó desconcertada.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te habías ido…

-Y me fui, pero he regresado…-dijo Légolas dándole una mirada de saludo y respeto, pero sin el aire engreído que antes portaba, ahora era más tranquilo.- No pude estar lejos de mi casa mucho tiempo…-El elfo se giró para divisar el río, parecía un nuevo Légolas, uno más amable.

-Creo que yo tampoco.-dijo Thalia mientras veía que el elfo había cambiado, acarició su vientre y un movimiento la distrajo, su hijo acababa de moverse dentro causando un pequeño grito en Thalia.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Légolas pues al estar mirando al río no se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido.

-Se ha movido.-dijo ella sonriendo y siguió tocando su vientre, Légolas se acercó para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, pues no ayudar a una mujer encinta no era bien visto, logró ver el vientre abultado de Thalia, la enana que en secreto él admiró en los últimos días, le tenía ahora un gran respeto, pero su curiosidad lo obligó a seguir mirando el vientre.

-¿Puedo?-preguntó sin pensar, ignorando lo atrevido que se escuchaba, pero no quitó la vista del vientre.

-Adelante.- accedió Thalia, era el primer elfo que le preguntaba eso, claro que Bilbo y Frodo habían tratado de hablar con el pequeño ser dentro de ella muchas veces durante el viaje, pero nadie más lo había pedido. Légolas extendió ruborizado su mano y ligeramente la colocó en el vientre, causando otro movimiento dentro del vientre, luego otro más.- Creo que le agradas.

-Me preguntaba si mi madre se veía como usted cuando me esperaba.-dijo Légolas retirando la mano lentamente sin dejar de mirar los movimientos de la criatura. "¿Usted?" pensó Thalia, noto que se había ganado el respeto del príncipe elfo.

-Por supuesto Légolas.-contestó Thalia.- Toda madre ama a sus hijos desde antes de nacer.-le contestó, Légolas sonrió.- Debo irme Légolas, y fue un gusto volver a verte.

-Lo mismo pienso mi señora.-contestó Légolas.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué ahora tanto respeto?-preguntó Thalia.

-Porque se lo ha ganado, se ha ganado mi respeto y admiración mi señora y pido disculpas por haberla tratado como lo hice tiempo atrás.-contestó Légolas con mirada amable y sincera.

-Has cambiado Légolas, veo que te has encontrado.-dijo Thalia sonriendo y el elfo hizo lo mismo, otro movimiento se hizo presente.-Adiós Légolas.

-Adiós mi señora.-se despidieron, la despedida formal de parte de Légolas desconcertó a Thalia, sin embargo la agradeció. Otro movimiento en el vientre.

-Si tu tío se entera que estuviste muy feliz en el Reino de Thranduil, estarás en problemas pequeño.-susurró Thalia mientras palmeaba su vientre donde su hijo daba vueltas ligeras.

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

Los tres finalmente, después de agradecerle al señor elfo, partieron a la ciudad del Lago que había quedado totalmente destruida, luego de un día más montados en los caballos prestados por el Rey Elfo, llegaron a Dale. Entre hombres y algunos enanos, buscaron al señor del Valle, quien al poco tiempo los recibió en su Gran Salón.

-Bardo.-saludó Thalia, Bardo saludó a ambos feliz de volver a verlos, Bilbo presentó a su sobrino quien estaba asombrado por conocer al famoso Cazador de Dragones.

-Veo que traen a alguien más.-dijo Bardo señalando con la mirada al vientre de Thalia.

-Si, en ese caso creo que has de saber por qué venimos aquí.-contestó Thalia.

-Les ofrezco mi casa como refugio.-se ofreció Bardo encantado.- Les tomará un día más llegar a Erebor puesto que ya anocheció.

Bardo guió a la familia a su casa que estaba casi del todo terminada, al igual que todo Valle, volvieron a ver a los hijos de Bardo, Sigrid, Bain y Tilda, quienes entretenían a Frodo con pláticas de Valle y Erebor, Frodo contaba cosas sobre la Comarca y los hobbits, ya que los hobbits no eran muy conocidos por esos lugares, de hecho no eran conocidos en casi toda Tierra Media.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Bilbo ansioso mientras comía la cena, provocando tensión y duda a Bardo.

-Bardo, ¿qué ha sucedido?-preguntó Thalia al ver que su amigo no respondía y al haber cambiado su actitud de alegre a preocupado.

-No todo ha ido muy bien por estos lugares.-susurró Bardo cerciorándose de que los niños no escucharan.- Las relaciones entre enanos, elfos y hombre ha ido bien pero… ni esas alianzas han podido evitar…

-¿Evitar qué?-preguntó Bilbo.

-Los ataques…-respondió Bardo al fin.

-¿Los ataques?-preguntó Thalia sorprendida.

-Loa agujeros que dejaron los orcos no pudieron ser tapados, ha habido invasiones de orcos durante día y noche, nunca se sabe cuándo, por eso la ciudad no ha sido del todo terminada.-contestó Bardo.- La verdad Thalia… quizá no hubiera venido aquí si fuera tú.

-Debía venir, este hijo debe nacer aquí.-dijo Thalia.

-Aquí está otra parte de su familia.-ayudó Bilbo, comprobando que él también estaba de acuerdo.

-Pero aun así el peligro sigue.-dijo Bardo.

-No importa, además, ya hemos llegado hasta aquí, no es momento de regresarnos.-defendió Thalia.

A la mañana siguiente, después de una noche de preocupación en los adultos por lo que había dicho Bardo, por fin partieron y llegaron a Erebor, los guardias reconocieron a la princesa Thalia, por lo cual abrieron las puertas mientras que otros fueron a dar aviso al Rey, cuando ya habían llegado en la entrada, Thorin Escudo de Roble los recibió alegre de que volvieran, pero paró en seco al ver el pequeño vientre abultado de su hermana menor.

-Hermana…-dijo Dis apareciendo detrás de Thorin, quedando igual de sorprendida.

-Espero que estén listos para recibir al miembro más joven de la familia en unos meses más.-dijo Thalia mientras sonreía.

-Bienvenidos de nuevo.-les sonrió a ambos, jamás se había visto al Rey más contento, Thalia no podía esperar a que su hijo naciera para ver aún más felicidad, ya que la alegría había inundado los pasillos por donde los nuevos visitantes eran recibidos por sus conocidos… aunque fuera solo un momento.

Entre los amigos enanos que habían dejado en la montaña, los volvieron a recibir, a Thalia le hacían reverencia y uno que otro abrazo no tan brusco, en cambio a Bilbo lo apretujaban a más no poder, incluso un joven príncipe rubio llegó al encuentro con una mujer de vestido marrón detrás de él.

-¡Ruby!-gritó Thalia al separarse de Fili para correr a abrazar a la mujer de pelos marrones.

-¡Thalia!-le correspondió el abrazo, dándose un momento largo para atesorarlo.- ¡Estás de vuelta! Y… ¡embarazada!-Ruby hablaba muy rápido y sin respirar.

-Calma Ruby, sí estoy embarazada, llevo dos o tres meses.-dijo Thalia sonriendo y acariciaba su pequeño vientre.- Te veo más alegre que de costumbre.

-Me alegra que hayas venido y…- Ruby se acercó más a Thalia para susurrarle.- Un cuervo por ahí me dijo que cierto enano planea regalarme algo pero no sé qué.- Ruby se dejó sonrojar al separarse.

-Vaya, sí que has cambiado un poco.-rio Thalia.- Pero aquí falta alguien… y ¿Kili? ¿Acaso está con Tauriel?- la pregunta provocó que las pláticas entre los enanos y el hobbit cesaran de repente, Thalia se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal, porque incluso Ruby borró su sonrisa.-¿Dónde están?

-Kili está en su habitación…-Fili no continuó y miró al suelo.

-¿Y Tauriel?-insistió Thalia y notó que todos se notaban apenados y tristes, Bilbo se veía confuso al igual que Frodo, pero el pequeño lo estaba porque no sabía exactamente a qué se referían, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que su hermano Thorin mantenía la cabeza en alto y estaba serio, parecía otro enano y no el que la recibió en la entrada.- ¿Qué hiciste?

...

* * *

Y ahora qué habrá hecho ese enano? los espero en el siguiente ;)


	3. Chapter 3 En camino

Hola! Hace mucho que no paso por aquí, lo siento pero la escuela me tenía atascada, pero he logrado liberarme, en fin, este capítulo es corto pero es clave para el siguiente, puede que haya respuestas, puede que haya más preguntas, les quise traer también un poco de humor, que lo disfruten y recuerden que J. R. R. Tolkien es el creador del Hobbit y ésta continuación es mía.

* * *

Capítulo 3 "En camino"

-Thorin Escudo de Roble ¿qué le hiciste a Tauriel?-Thalia se acercó enfurecida a su hermano mayor quien seguía firme ante los reclamos de Thalia.

-Le hice un favor, tanto a la elfa como a Kili.-contestó mirándola serio.- Si yo no lo hacía, tarde o temprano muchos hubieran estado en su contra, no podía arriesgarme.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó, ansiosa por saber si Thorin había hecho algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir.- ¿Dónde está?-repitió.

-Thalia debes descansar.-Dis trató de calmarla.

-¡No! ¡Dime dónde está?- Thalia estaba totalmente desesperada.

-No lo sé…-Thorin bajó la mirada, no había mentira en su rostro, Thalia miró a los demás, notó pena en todos ellos, nadie sabía dónde estaba Tauriel, mucho menos Kili…

 **Más tarde…**

Thalia daba vueltas y vueltas en el cuarto dónde la familia se hospedaba, Frodo se fue con Ruby, para dejar solos a Bilbo y a Thalia quienes tendrían cosas que pensar, o más bien, Bilbo tendría que pensar en cómo calmar a Thalia.

-¡Esto en increíble!-gritaba Thalia, Bilbo estaba sentado al borde de la cama con las manos sudorosas y jugando con ellas, pensando y pensando.- ¿acaso lo hubieras imaginado? Nos vamos un tiempo y algo vuelve a salir mal.

-No te ofendas Thalia, pero no creo que nosotros aún aquí hubiera cambiado el hecho de que Thorin quisiera desterrar a la elfa.-contestó Bilbo aun nervioso, todo eso le vendría mal a Thalia en esos momentos.

-Lo sé.-suspiró Thalia y dejó de caminar quedando frente a Bilbo.- ¿viste a Kili?

-No, solo me quede afuera, Fili me contó que no ha salido de su habitación en un mes.-Bilbo también suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero verlo.- Thalia tomó la mano de Bilbo para que la mirara, solo así lo convencía.- Llévame a su habitación.

Después de dudarlo muchas veces Bilbo la condujo a dónde Fili lo había llevado, a la habitación donde un enano castaño lamentaba la partida de su amada elfa, que aunque en la pasada aventura no sabía mucho de ella, su tiempo en Erebor le fue suficiente para conocerla más y enamorarse de ella aún más. Thalia se paró en frente de la puerta y pidió a Bilbo que la dejara entrar sola, Bilbo se fue y Thalia tocó la puerta, sin recibir respuestas la abrió y entró.

-No quiero nada…-respondió una voz triste en una esquina de la habitación, Thalia observó a su portador, un enano sentado en el suelo con la espalda pegada a la cama, con la cabeza entre las rodillas dejando ver solo cabellos castaños.

-¿Ni si quiera saludarme?- Thalia hizo que Kili levantara la cabeza, tenía los ojos hinchados y rl rostro cansado pero ahora estaba sorprendido.

-¡Thalia!-Kili corrió a abrazarla, Thalia cerró la puerta tras de sí y le correspondió el abrazo, al ver que el enano no se quitó, le empezó a palmear la espalda ya que sentía cómo el enano empezaba a llorar.

-Ya sé todo Kili, lamento no haber estado aquí para impedirlo.-dijo Thalia mientras abrazaba más Kili que lloraba en silencio.

-Era solo un sueño…-Kili pronunció las palabras que alguna vez escuchó Thalia mientras estaba inconsciente, pero ahora las decía despierto.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- Thalia sentó a Kili en la cama y puso sus manos en los hombros de Kili para que la observara.

-Porque somos diferentes… de diferentes razas… diferentes mundos…-Kili le contestaba aún con lágrimas, jamás se había visto a un enano tan desconsolado.- Contigo y con el hobbit es diferente, en cambio nosotros somos un enano y… una elfa, nuestros pueblos viven peleados, la tregua que armaste no logra formar una amistad.

-Y ustedes pueden marcarla de nuevo, hubo una época en la que enanos y elfos habían entablado amistad, aunque se perdió, no es tarde para probar lo contrario.-Thalia respondió segura, para poder animar a Kili.

-Es inútil Thalia, Tauriel no puede regresar…-Kili bajó la cabeza, Thalia ante esto levantó su mirada con la mano en su barbilla.

-Escucha, tal vez ahora no se pueda hacer nada, pero te prometo que algún día volverás a verla, cuando llegue ese día podrán estar juntos.-Thalia le sonrió, esperaba poder hacer algo para que esa promesa se cumpliera.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?-preguntó Kili, tratando de hallar una razón para creerlo.- ¿O cómo aseguras que ella me seguirá amando?

-Porque lo que sientes es real, debes mantener lo que sientes por ella, mientras más real sea más fuerte se hará,… ella te ama, la conozco, por eso se fue, es capaz de sacrificar lo que siente solo para que tú sigas rodeado de tu familia, de tu gente, eso es lo que el amor real hace Kili, y ese amor real dura para siempre.-Thalia observó cómo el rostro de Kili se iluminó con toda la esperanza de que algún día podría estar con Tauriel, esperaba con ansias el día en que enanos y elfos forjen de nuevo una amistad.- Ahora debes salir de aquí, tu familia sigue esperándote.

-Veo que ahora será más grande.-Kili miró al vientre de Thalia y puso una mano en su vientre, ahora se notaba su vientre hinchado, aunque todavía faltaba tiempo.

 **Unos días después…**

Todo estaba tomando su lugar, Kili volvió a sonreír pero se sabía que tenía momentos de tristeza por extrañar a Tauriel, de quien no se sabía nada, Thalia se preocupaba por la situación, confiaba en que Tauriel pudiera cuidarse sola, pero estaba sola, y además aquello podría enfadar al Rey Thranduil, o tal vez la elfa había regresado a su reino, pensaba Thalia, Thranduil no atacaría a pesar de todo, pues le debía lealtad a aquella enana valiente que logró ganarse el respeto de los elfos silvanos. Dain había regresado a las Colinas de Hierro, así que no había molestia en Thalia, la gente de Erebor la amaba y la felicitaba mientras paseaba junto a sus dos hobbits en los pasillos artesanos.

Erebor ya estaba reconstruida, con su gloria recuperándose poco a poco, y rumores de un nuevo romance viajaban por los pasillos de piedra, Ruby, la humana empezaba a ser también querida entre los enanos, ya que fabricaba prendas artesanas entre muchas enanas, contaba sus historias mientras fue cambia pieles, y era cortejada por el príncipe Fili, sin embargo ella aún dudaba de sus sentimientos.

-¿Thorin III?-preguntó Bilbo a Thalia que estaba acostada en la cama tratando de calmar sus mareos.

-¿Cómo sabes que es niño?-preguntó Thalia ante los nombres que Bilbo le sugería.

-Thorin me contó que no es común que nazca una enana.-Bilbo trató de arroparla, también guardaba la ropa de Frodo que estaba lavada.

-Tal vez tengas razón, tal vez sea niño, serán Frodo y este niño, como Fili y Kili.-sonrió Thalia al imaginarse a Frodo y a su niño jugando como Fili y Kili, luego se imaginó a los cuatro jugando.

-¿Podemos pasar?-preguntó Dis con una sonrisa sosteniendo un plato, detrás de ella entró Thorin después de que Bilbo les permitió pasar.

-Espero que no sigas molesta conmigo.-Thorin se acomodó a un lado de la cama mirando a Thalia.

-Créeme, sigo molesta contigo.-Thalia lo fulminó, a pesar de que seguía molesta por lo que hizo, no podía cortar la relación que tenía con Thorin, ahora él también la cuidaba cada segundo que pasaba.

-Nada de molestias ahora, debes descansar.-Dis extendió el plato y Thalia lo tomó en sus manos.

-Carne de cordero.-dijo Thalia mirando el plato con hambre.-Recuerdo que mi madre lo hacía para mí, también recuerdo que era lo que me cocinabas en Ered Luin.-Thalia miró nostálgica a Dis, todos creyeron que eran los recuerdos pero Thalia empezó a actuar más extraño.- No debo negar que este es el plato que más me gusta comer… -empezaba a lagrimear.- ¡No sé qué me pasa!... ¡ahhhh!...- Thalia estalló en lágrimas mirando al plato, los tres solo pudieron intercambiar miradas confusas, Dis trató de calmarla pero Thalia seguía llorando.

-¿Esto es normal?-preguntó Bilbo totalmente confuso.

-Sí, es normal.-respondió Dis abrazando a Thalia, quien seguía lagrimeando.

Así pasaron más días, Thalia se mareaba y cualquier cosa la hacía llorar, Ruby y Frodo hicieron lo que pudieron para animarla, cuando lo lograban algún detalle la hacía recaer, Bilbo pasó las noches consolándola mientras lloraba, pero a pesar de eso todo seguía bien en Erebor, hasta una tarde, cuando Thalia en sus momentos tranquilos, salió al río en frente de Erebor, lo último que sintió fue un golpe en su cabeza.

-¡¿Dónde está?!-gritó Thorin desesperado, pero no era el único desesperado, Bilbo se hallaba igual, pero sobretodo con culpa, pues debió insistir en acompañarla esa tarde.

-Debemos buscarla ahora tío.-le dijo Fili a Thorin que se encontraba en su trono.

-Dwalin, prepara un grupo de soldados, iremos a buscarla.-Thorin dio las órdenes al enano a cargo de los guerreros de Erebor.

-Thorin, ¿estás seguro de que quieres ir también?, eres el Rey.-preguntó Balin, ya que Thorin planeaba ir a buscarla él mismo también.

-Lo sé, pero es mi hermana, es mi deber traerla de vuelta.-Thorin palmeó la espalda de Balin, tratando de convencerlo.

-Voy contigo.-dijo Dis, avanzando hacia él.

-No, te necesito aquí, estarás a cargo de Erebor hasta nuestro regreso.-Thorin abrazó a su hermana, pero sentía que podía ser el último, sin embargo se apartó y fue a reunir sus cosas.- ¿Vienes?

-Sí.-respondió Bilbo totalmente seguro y ambos fueron por sus cosas, al final Ruby, Fili y Kili lograron convencerlos de ir también, también iría Dwalin y sus enanos, todos debían darse prisa, pues la maldad se podría apoderar de lo que amaban.

Bilbo entró a su habitación, encontró a Frodo tratando de saber lo que pasaba, Bilbo no tuvo más que decirle la verdad, Frodo lloró en los brazos de su tío hasta que se quedó dormido, entre sueños Bilbo le prometió traer a Thalia de vuelta, guardó sus cosas y se llevó lo más importante, su espada "Sting", arropando al pequeño Frodo sintió un llamado, algo jugaba en su mente, metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacó aquel anillo dorado que lo había ayudado en muchas ocasiones, trató de volver a guardarlo hasta que algo lo detuvo.

 _"No lo hagas"_ Bilbo saltó al escuchar esa voz en su cabeza, era de una mujer, más no de Thalia, pero ésta también era una hermosa voz " _Si lo llevas, nos pones en un grave peligro, la pondrás en peligro"_

Bilbo dudó al no escuchar más la voz en su mente, temía que al dejarlo alguien más lo encontrara, pero al sentir la confianza en la voz se dirigió al balcón donde el sauce de Thalia se encontraba y escondió el anillo en un pañuelo y lo puso entre las raíces gruesas, suspiró y dio la vuelta para iniciar su búsqueda, la desesperación de encontrar a Thalia logró hacer que su tentación por llevarse el anillo se desvaneciera, una vez solo, el sauce envolvió sus raíces entre el pañuelo, para impedir su escape.

 **Un día antes del rapto…**

El viento frío soplaba, los árboles secos crujían, aunque Azog el Profanador y su bestia Bolg habían caído en las sombras, una maldad crecía, se susurraba sobre un maldad que buscaba ser encontrada de nuevo, sin embargo aún no era su hora, entre las sombras había una nueva búsqueda.

 _"Tres anillos para los Reyes Elfos bajo el cielo,_

 _Siete para los Señores Enanos en sus salones de piedra_

 _Y nueve para los hombres condenados a morir;_

 _La era de los elfos llegará a su fin, la era del orco va a comenzar…_

 _Cuando he de vencer, solo una podrá amenazarme"_

Los orcos que empezaban a crecer entre las rocas frías esperando a que el fuego volviera a dominar, ahora tenían una nueva tarea. En la Gran Montaña Solitaria se encontraba una mujer con sangre mestiza, con gran belleza y habilidad, marcaba el regreso de aquella que se perdió.

"Encuéntrenla"

En los bosques de Lothlórien, Galadriel sintió una sombra en su mente, luego una luz perderse entre la oscuridad, pero esa luz emanaba otra.

 _"Va a regresar"_ Galadriel advirtió a aquel que debía saberlo, " _Ya viene"._

* * *

Lo sé, hay más preguntas, pero les prometo que el próximo vendrá pronto y será más largo aún, hasta pronto! ;)


	4. Chapter 4 La persecución continúa

HOOOLAAAAA! Ya sé, fue muuucho tiempo sin dar señales de vida, pero la escuela... AAGGHH! pero ya acabé, pasé todas mis materias con buen promedio a comparación de lo difícil que estuvo, y estoy de vuelta. les traigo aquí un capítulo donde verán el avance de este viaje contra el tiempo para salvar a nuestra princesa mestiza querida. Actualizaré un poco más seguido ya que estoy de vacaciones, quizá me tarde un poquito para hacer los capítulos más largos pero... estoy de vuelta así que disfruten el capítulo ;) Nota: J. R. R. Tolkien tiene derecho de todo lo relacionado con El Hobbit y ésta continuación y mis fanfics son una combinación de mi imaginación con la suya.

* * *

Capítulo 4 "La persecución continúa"

Frío, fue lo primero que Thalia sintió mientras recuperaba sus sentidos, frío en el rostro, luego en sus brazos, por más que trataba de cubrirse entre sus mangas largas, su sangre se congelaba, era una noche fría, solo se escuchaban las ramas y las hojas secas crujir, notó que estaba en una roca que raspaba su mejilla, se sentó lentamente mirando todo a su alrededor, no había nadie, no sabía cómo había llegado ahí. Notó que su vestido estaba sucio, manchado de tierra y algo roto de las orillas; tocó su vientre para asegurarse de que su hijo estuviera bien, no había sangre ni heridas más que pequeños raspones en sus rodillas y manos, podría concentrarse en escapar, cuando empezó a levantarse una pisada dura a unos pasos de ella captó su atención.

 _-¡Sucia e inmunda enana!_ –chillaba un orco frente a ella, Thalia no se dejó intimidar así que desafió con la mirada a la asquerosa criatura.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-el tono de Thalia logró sorprender un poco al orco ya que sonaba firme.

- _¡Sucia enana, no te levantes! ¡No podrás escapar!_ -la voz del orco era horripilante e irritante, al igual que su aspecto, piel grasosa y maltratada, de tonos claros y oscuros en diferentes partes, también algo bajo ante un humano; el orco se desesperaba al ver cómo Thalia se levantaba.

-¡Respóndeme!-exigió acercándose al orco retándole.

- _Mi amo… el elegido…-_ el orco escupía mientras respondía lentamente- _No debe regresar_ …

-¿Qué no debe regresar?-preguntó Thalia, notó que el orco tenía un arma en mano, el orco se distrajo y Thalia aprovechó para arrebatar la cuchilla del orco y apuntarlo.- ¡Habla!

 _-¡No debe regresar!-_ el orco se abalanzó contra Thalia y ella trató de apuñalarlo mientras forcejeaban pero ella resbaló y cayó de espaldas, el orco recuperó su cuchilla y cuando estuvo a punto de matarla algo lo detuvo.

- _¡El amo la quiere viva!-_ otra voz ronca resonó en el lugar, un orco un poco más grande apareció detrás del otro. Con grandes zancadas el orco más grande se acercó a Thalia y sin importar los pequeños forcejeos de ella, la levantó y le amarró las manos, ambas criaturas espeluznantes la guiaron entre los árboles secos, sentía un aire frío con olor a podrido, las ramas crujían ante sus pasos; "Esto ya lo he visto antes" pensó Thalia, llegó ante un grupo con más orcos, que al parecer los esperaban.

Más orcos con sogas y prendas sucias y rotas, la empezaron a amarrar aún más del cuello y los brazos, Thalia trataba de quitarse pero empezó a sentirse débil, además de que temía que cualquier movimiento brusco podría dañar a la criatura que llevaba en sus entrañas. El grupo entero empezó a caminar rápido, como si tuvieran miedo, como si algo los pudiera perseguir. Entonces Thalia se dio cuenta de algo, estaba en el Bosque Negro.

 **Más allá del Valle…**

Cuando el grupo pasó por Valle avisaron también al Rey Bardo, quien también se unió a la búsqueda de su querida amiga dejando a Percy a cargo; estaban a un día de llegar a la antigua Esgaroth, pues ya lograban ver el pueblo destruido, con casas quemadas, otras hundidas, y ninguna estaba completa y segura.

-Planeo reconstruirla.- Decía Bardo a Bilbo, quien marchaba a su lado muy desolado, y ver la ciudad del Lago devastada le trajo más melancolía.- Con el tiempo Erebor y Valle recuperarán riquezas y tal vez pueda reconstruirla y hacerla parte del territorio del Valle.

-Creo que se podría lograr.-dijo Bilbo aun con la cabeza baja.

-No fue tu culpa.-Trató de animarlo Bardo.- De una u otra manera, hubieran hecho todo por robarla, además… algo me dice que no la corromperán.-Bilbo por fin alzó la mirada para ver a Bardo totalmente curioso y confundido.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?-preguntó Thorin que aunque iba al frente, escuchaba la conversación.

-Solo lo presiento, ¿por qué robar a una mujer encinta, cuando pudieron robarla en otro momento? Pudieron haberlo hecho en la coronación, o en algún momento antes de que se fuera a la Comarca junto a Bilbo.-contestó Bardo, aquello inquietó más a todos.

-¿Estás insinuando que no quieren a Thalia… sino a la criatura?-preguntó Thorin girando completamente para mirar a Bardo.

-Es lo que pienso, tal vez me equivoque.-Bardo suspiró en lo último.

-Eso tal vez sea una ventaja…-susurró Ruby detrás del hobbit, pero todos la escucharon.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Bilbo mirándola confuso.

-Pensando en lo que dijo Bardo, Thalia aún no puede dar a luz, eso significa que no la maltratarán ya que lo que buscan es a su hijo, eso nos da tiempo para encontrarla antes de que… algo más pase.-contestó Ruby, una respuesta inteligente hasta que Kili habló.

-¿Pero cómo sabemos que quieren vivo a su hijo? ¿Qué tal si no quieren que nazca?-preguntó Kili aumentando más el miedo entre todos.

-Bueno esa es la desventaja.-aclaró Ruby.

-Y por ello deben apresurarse.-una voz gruesa resonó entre las rocas y colinas, todos pararon alarmados y los soldados enanos que Dwalin había reclutado sacaron sus armas al igual que los demás, pero al ver una figura conocida y alta, la tensión fue bajando.

-Beorn.- dijo Bilbo asombrado de volver a encontrar al cambia pieles, Thorin hizo un movimiento con la mano para que todos bajaran sus armas.

-Tío Beorn, ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó Ruby acercándose.

-Lo mismo que ustedes, para que lo sepan la noticia llegó a Gandalf, y el mago me avisó, fue a buscar más aliados que nos ayuden a recuperar a Thalia.-contestó Beorn ya una vez cerca del grupo.- Y otra cosa, Gandalf fue advertido por una amiga suya, un grupo de orcos, trasgos y wargos llevan a Thalia al Sur del Bosque Negro.

-No…-susurró Thorin bajando la mirada, Thalia estaba lejos de ellos.- Debemos de darnos prisa.-Beorn dio vuelta y susurró algo en otra lengua, en lengua de los osos, un grupo de poneys y un caballo venían subiendo la colina hasta llegar frente a ellos. Ninguno dudo e inmediatamente se subieron a cada uno y Bardo subió al caballo, excepto Ruby, al ver que ella no tenía poney o caballo se acercó al de Bilbo y empezaba a subir.

-Ruby.- la llamó Beorn, la muchacha se acercó a Beorn.- Gandalf me dio esto, bébelo y volverás a ser cambia pieles, usaremos tu fuerza y velocidad contra los asquerosos orcos que se llevaron a Thalia.- había odio en la voz de Beorn, Ruby dejó su capa roja en el poney de Bilbo, quedando en pantalones, botas y blusas, tomó el frasco que dejaba ver la poción, lo bebió sin dudar, tenía un sabor agrio y arrugó la cara por ello.

Primero se sintió igual, normal como hace tiempo, luego tosió, no respiraba bien, sentía que todo se movía dentro de ella, se tocó la garganta, jalaba aire con toda su fuerza hasta que no pudo, se tiró al suelo como si fuera a gatear, observó sus manos, empezaban a tener pelo, arrugó los dedos pues empezaban a salir uñas largas, su vista se nubló, se sacudió y rápidamente tomó la forma de un lobo grande, quizá un poco menos que un wargo, pero sus patas se veían fuertes y gruesas, el hocico podía arrancar con facilidad tres cabezas. El grupo avanzó lo más rápido que podían, con un gran oso y un lobo al frente, quizás así lograrían ganar más tiempo, antes de que lo peor sucediera.

 **En el Bosque Negro…**

Thalia fue recuperando su vista poco a poco, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo se había dormido, lo último que recordó era saber que estaban en los dominios del Rey Thranduil, quizá tarde o temprano la buscarían, "No, Thranduil no sale de su palacio más que a la guerra, un grupo de orcos no lo hará cambiar de opinión", y tenía razón, Thranduil no saldría de su palacio, pero quizá si recibiría ayuda.

Levantó un poco la cabeza, estaba amarrada de las manos y recostada en una tabla que cargaban los orcos, que chillaban al caminar a pesar de no hablar, luego algo se escuchó entre las ramas gruesas, el grupo se detuvo y desesperados los orcos volteaban su cabeza a todos lados, Thalia también miraba lo más que podía.

-Algo más viene con nosotros.-gruñó el orco líder, salpicando el suelo con su saliva espesa y sucia que salía entre los dientes chuecos.- ¡Salgamos de aquí!

Thalia tuvo que sostenerse de la tabla, pues empezaron a moverse rápido, podría caer al suelo y lastimarse, una flecha rozó a un orco que sostenía su tabla, mientras se alejaban Thalia logró ver la flecha, no era una flecha común, era una flecha larga y bien fabricada, con fuerza en su madera y delicada en su decoración, luego vio volar otra, más lo logró saber dónde aterrizó, pero de algo estaba segura, los orcos no habían sido dañados. Escuchó voces, no gruesas y oscuras como la de un orco, sino claras y finas en cada palabra.

"Elfos" pensó.

Y tenía razón, levantó la cara y a lo lejos observó un elfo sindar saltando entre las ramas, luego otro detrás, pero ése era Silvano, otro más, y otro, pero a medida que seguían avanzando aquellos elfos se hacían pequeños para la vista, luego una rama la golpeó, se quejó, luego otra rama del lado izquierdo, otra arriba, luego muchas ramas golpeando al grupo que a pesar de ello no se detenía, al final, una luz de medio día deslumbró en la cara de Thalia, quien abrió los ojos despacio pero no completamente, una vez más levantó la cabeza, los orcos habían decidido rodear el Bosque Negro, "Así nunca me encontrarán" Thalia se desesperó en lo más profundo, aquellos elfos no saldrían del reino sin el permiso de Thranduil, y lo que más la desoló fue notar los alrededores, jamás los vió, significa que estaban al Sur, el Sur que jamás conoció ya que Gandalf en la aventura pasada evitó que rodearan el Sur y era justo lo que sus secuestradores inmundos estaban haciendo.

…

Y así siguieron los días, entre las pezuñas y patas grandes que perseguían sin descanso a las criaturas retorcidas a través de caminos desconocidos, pues jamás habían rodeado las grandes distancias del Bosque Negro, jamás se habían sentido tan apresurados o presionados, del tiempo dependían para salvar a una persona amada por muchos, que ahora estaba rodeada por seres nacidos de la oscuridad, que habían llegado por fin a un destino seguro, al llegar al Sur, volvieron a adentrarse en el Bosque Negro, hasta llegar a su antigua fortaleza Dol Guldur, que ya había sido derrotada tiempo atrás, pero volvieron a ella, pues al saber que irían tras ellos, podían descubrir el verdadero paradero del amo de aquellas bestias, sería mejor volver a engañarlos en el mismo lugar que antes, donde aún crecía la maldad que asechaba el Reino del Bosque Negro.

-¡Auch!-gritó Thalia cuando un orco le jaló el brazo mientras su boca sonreía y escupía, mientras ella estaba recargada en una roca atada a una columna por una soga, en medio de una fortaleza grande y siniestra, el aire no solo estaba frío, inspiraba un gran vacío.

-¡No hagas eso!-regañó el orco líder al orco que trataba de morderla.

-¡Solo quiero una probada! ¡No hemos comido en días!-chilló el orco soltando a Thalia, la mujer se alejó y se sentó en la roca, no podía escapar al estar encadenada al poste junto a ella.

-¡El amo dijo sin corromper!-el líder aventó al orco al suelo.-Vayan a sus lugares, los enanos no han de estar lejos.

 _"¿Enanos?"_ pensó Thalia, ¿acaso ya estaban buscándola?, al parecer sí y estaban cerca. Un ruido distrajo a los orcos que peleaban y discutían sin cesar. Thalia miró a los lados con la misma confusión de los orcos. El sonido de una flecha en un ojo y el quejido de un orco hicieron saltar a Thalia, los demás orcos desenvainaron sus armas y estuvieron atentos al siguiente movimiento, otra flecha cayó en otro orco, pero ésta vez dejando a la bestia sin vida a los pies de Thalia, quien tenía la respiración agitada. Notó que no era una flecha común y corriente, era una flecha finamente elaborada, delgada y muy larga.

La portadora de esa flecha saltó y aterrizó en medio del círulo de orcos, cabellos rojizos volaban con el aire debido a los finos movimientos de la elfa. _"Tauriel"_ pensó Thalia. Tauriel peleó contra los orcos y al mismo tiempo lanzó una daga que rompió la cuerda liberando a Thalia, quien se levantó y tomó la daga para terminar de desatarse.

-¡Corre!- gritó Tauriel después de golpear a un orco para dejarlo boca abajo e inconsciente.

Thalia sin dudar ni un segundo, empezó a correr y logró escuchar cómo su amiga también corrió tras ella después de haber alejado a los orcos. Ambas corrieron lo más que pudieron, hasta que Thalia no pudo más, Tauriel se agachó a la altura de Thalia, poniendo el brazo de la mestiza alrededor de su cuello y la mano de la elfa en la cintura, empezó a correr lo más que pudo levantando a Thalia del suelo.

Pero un cuchillo de orco cortó a Tauriel en el brazo con que cargaba a Thalia y otró más en su pierna, al agacharse lograron ambas esquivar una flecha que voló sobre sus cabezas. Thalia se quejó al dejarse caer debido a que Tauriel resultó herida. Thalia se sentó y se mareó, pero no como últimamente lo hacía, ésta vez no veía nada, más que oscuridad, la vista la había abandonado, pensó estar muerta pero aún sentía la pesada respiración, no había ruido, ni un solo sonido, pensó estar soñando, dudó de su realidad, entonces solo estaba ella y una voz…

 _"No puedes volver a huir… Estás cerca de mí… No podrás vencerme…"_

Hubo silencio, pero luego su vista regresó, primero borrosa y luego normal para poder divisar a una elfa Silvana. " _Thalia… Thalia…"_

-Thalia…- la llamó Tauriel, se encontraba a su lado aún, pero ésta vez estaba encadenada de sus brazos alzados y de sus pies. Tenía una herida en su cabeza, dejando caer unos hilos de sangre por su cien, y logró divisar el sangrado a través de su brazo, también se percató de que ambas estaban acostadas en una camilla siendo cargada por orcos. –Thalia… ¿logras escucharme?

-¿Qué… pasó…?-Thalia apenas lograba emitir una palabra de sus labios, se sorprendió por lo ronca que se había vuelto su voz. Logró sentir cadenas en sus manos y pies también. Levantó un poco la cabeza y a pesar de sus ojos pesados notó que su vientre abultado aún existía, y no sentía ningún sangrado, lo que significaba que su bebé seguía vivo.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?-preguntó la elfa más preocupada, Thalia se extrañó de no ver a su compañera tratando de huir.

-Te… te hirieron y… caímos…-lo último casi no lo escuchó ni ella misma, pero la elfa la escuchó perfectamente, y asintió levemente.

-Thalia, ha pasado un día- Thalia abrió los ojos con sorpresa- traté de seguir cargándote, pero empezaste a hablar entre dientes y me decías… -Tauriel hizo una pausa, Thalia abrió más los ojos y con la mirada le insistió a Tauriel.- Thalia, necesito que me contestes con la verdad, ¿entiendes a los orcos cuando te hablan?

-Si…-contestó levemente, hablaban lo más bajo para que los orcos no los escucharan, pues notó que ahora iban a campo abierto, ya no estarían más en el Bosque Negro.

-Entonces conoces la Lengua Negra.- Thalia negó con la cabeza, no tuvo fuerzas para hablar.- Pues yo si la entiendo Thalia, y es con lo que los orcos se comunican, no pudiste entenderlos si no la hablas.- Thalia no comprendía lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo.- Thalia, cuando traté de cargarte me dijiste que no podías huir, que te dejara… me lo dijiste en Lengua Negra.

* * *

Lo sé, fue algo corto pero díganme, ¿Cómo hablas una lengua que no conoces?, y peor aún, ¿Cómo hablas Lengua Negra sin saber que lo hiciste?, déjenme su opinión del capítulo y esperen el siguiente que será más largo, veremos si logran rescatar a Thalia antes de que se vuelva una experta en Lengua Negra con el regreso de dos OC y de Beorn, nuestro cambia pieles favorito.


End file.
